Good Girl Gone bad
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: This story will be closed until I complete my Creepypasta story I'll be making. Any ideas for this story will be acppected! R.I.P Spelling
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Me: I don't own Pucca**

**Good girl gone bad Chapter 1: prologue**

**Outside Sooga Village: Day, 1920**

"Come on Garu!" A young tanned 14-year-old boy called to his paled skin ninja friend. His name was Garu Maka. He had pale peached skin, gold-ish eyes that glowed, a black jacket with a heart on the front, black baggy jeans, and black boots. He wore black gloves in the winter/ fall, but he toke them off during warm seasons.

"ABYO AND GARU!" Ching called. The two turned around to see a tear stained running 13 years old. She had two pigtails, but now they were down, and cut. Abyo became worried, and ran towards Ching to comfort her.

"What happened?" Abyo titled Ching's face and saw something that he wished he hadn't, drops of blood from marks below her lip. The chicken that once lived on her head was on the ground, dead.

"Toby attacked again, but this time, he nearly killed Pucca." Those words made Garu turn around. Abyo noticed the pure anger being dispelled in Garu's eyes. The poor ninja was about to rip his hair apart. Garu started to shake in anger, sadness, and most of all, revenge. Garu then toke his sword and cut his band that kept his hair together, reviling an emo hairstyle. The bangs covered his right eye, while the hair went to his neck as a tomboy cuts it to look like a boy.

"Garu-" Abyo was cut off by Garu's gained speed. He was running, running towards Sooga Village.

**Sooga Village**

When the ninja arrived, the buildings were in a blaze. People screamed for firefighters, little men of pink and blue carried water buckets and hoses. Soon, the ninja spotted three men on the ground, appearing to be unconscious. Garu ran towards the men, who were Pucca's uncles.

"G….Garu…..P…please….s….save…..P…..Pucca." The chief that fries the food spoke as he slowly died. Garu's eyes could not be seen, because of his hair blowing in his face. He looked down, and saw the others die. They weren't visible, but he was crying. He started to shake more, gained more speed, and ran to Toby's fortress.

**Toby's Fortress**

Garu came crashing into a trap. He looked up and saw a long raven hair girl about the age of 12. It was he's longtime admirer, Pucca Gane. Her red long dress was torn to wear nearly her bare shoulder showed, her pants almost gone, and her boots were missing. Her hair was cut in various places, and hanged down so it hid her face from Garu. He moved to the side, and saw something he never wanted to see on this girl.

**Scars**. Scars all over her forehead were her bangs once lived. She was on the verge of tears, and she had a damaged lip so she couldn't talk. What did Toby do?

_**He just laughed.**_

"Are you going angry Garu?" Garu put his hand the metal bars that kept him away from saving Pucca. He wanted to crash them, and then murder Toby.

_**Murder? Yes, Murder. He was that angry.**_

Garu was shaking in a mad mender that kinda scared Pucca. Toby soon started to back up, when Garu pulled out a sword and broke the bars.

_**Oh, boy is he mad**_

Garu started to creep towards Toby and a possess mender. Pucca knew he wasn't aiming at her; after all, he was the hero.

**Don't hide Toby it's no use**

Garu then looked at his friend, and smiled. He was sending her a single that everything will be all right. That she would make it out alive. That she would be in his arms.

_**Pucca will be all right, right.**_

Garu then resumed his walking to Toby, who was in a corner

_**Eyes met, two eyes frozen in fear**_

Garu soon cornered Toby, who was trembling.

"I'm sorry Garu! I won't do it again! I-"

"Sorry doesn't fix the dead." Garu spoke in a dark and possess tone. Pucca looked at Garry in shock. He never spoke, why now?

"W…..What?"

"I said that won't solve **ANYTHING**!" The ninja screamed. Pucca was more frighten. "IT WON'T BRING PUCCA TO SAFTY!" Garu continued to scream and shout. Toby was standing there….. Confused.

"If Pucca dies, I'll make sure to hunt you down and painfully murder you." Garu said throwing Toby to the wall, and caused his head to bleed. He untied Pucca and said sorry for her having to see him explode.

As they were about to escape, Pucca was shot. Garu's eye shot open and caught Pucca's dead falling body. He looked at Toby, who had a gun.

"You don't have the guts- AGRH" Toby screamed as Garu stabbed him. He always keeps his promises, and this is one promise he will enjoy.

Ten minutes later, Garu came out. Covered in blood almost head to toe. He picked up the dead Pucca, and carried her over to where she wanted to be buried, near his house.

**Garu's House**

Everyone who was alive was waiting the ninja and girl's return. They did return; expect the ninja was holding the girl, bride style. Ching then figured out what had happened, and ran towards the young girl's corpse. She started to cry waterfalls, and Abyo had to comfort her.

"GARU ARE YOU AT ALL-"

"Yes I am effect by this." Garu replied shocking Abyo, Ching, and the rest of remaining villagers.

At the duck of midnight, the villagers buried the fair maiden that died loving Garu. After the funeral, Garu came by and kneeled down on the earth that Pucca was buried under. He held a black rose, the same one he picked when he 1st met her, and started to cry.

**Flashback**

"_Hello, I'm Garu Maka, the teacher's son. I get to spend some time with all of you!" A 6-year-old version of Garu announced to a class of 5/4 year olds. Garu wore a black tuxedo with a red tie to top it off. His hair was pulled down, and wrapped in a red hair thing. He had light raven hair with beaming light yellow eyes._

_He then spotted a girl, about the age of 4. She had shoulder-length raven hair that match her cool dark grey eyes. She wore a red fancy dress that went down to her feet. She was like a princess in Garu's eyes. _

_Soon the class explain themselves, and Garu was told to sit in the back of the room with Pucca, the one with raven hair. They soon formed a strong bond after a painting was completed that day._

_One day, one of the bad kids dared Pucca to put bad words on the wall. The teacher soon found out and asked who did it. They were about to point at Pucca, but Garu, who saw the whole thing, said he did it. He got a month grounded, but he knew it was worth it._

_The next day, Pucca came home with Garu so that they can study together. In the middle of the 9__th__ word, Pucca looked at Garu._

"_Garu?"  
"Yes Pucca?"_

"_I know you want to become a ninja, but when you return, can you date me?" Garu was shocked by this girl's question. _

"_You do know what that means?" Pucca nodded._

"_My mommy told me before she passed away." Pucca said looking at the bed covers. Now Garu felt bad. He had to, for this girl's sake._

"_Ok, I Promise! If I forget, you can chase me!" Garu smiled as Pucca's eyes beamed as their pinkes connected._

**Present: 2 years later**

Garu couldn't believe the promise he forgot. Now he stood at a cliff, near a waterfall. He wasn't committing suicide, no, he was kneeling at the same waterfall that he brought Pucca's dreams back to life on her birthday. The reason she chases him, the reason she loves him, the reason she kept trying, was to keep that promise that he forgot.

Garu was now crying harder, close to choking himself with his tears. He wanted to see Pucca, he wanted to say sorry for being late, he wanted Pucca to forgive him, and most of all, he wanted god to forgive the sin he did.

**Forgetting a promise** is a sin in his family. It was a reasonable one, and it was the most respected one. This poor ninja as done a sin. He soon heard the little joys of a child with black hair. That was Ching and Abyo's child. They died a year ago, so Garu was in care of Abe.

"Come one Abe, let's go home." Garu said in a comforting voice that made the child smile. He soon looked in front of him, and saw ghostly raven black hair flowing in the air. Garu was shocked, is that _Pucca?_

**Night**

Garu was out in the forest looking for that ghost. He was so excited he could die. He soon saw the ghost of his lost love. She was in a white wedding kimono, and her hair was down in a graceful way that charmed Garu. Her eyes looked dead, but happy to see her love once again. She soon ran, and death hugged him. That's the one hug that Garu never forgotten. He soon hugged back after the impact. Pucca was smiling Garu knew that.

"How is everyone?" Pucca asked separated from Garu. Garu knew Pucca was ok; she would handle anything, right?

After an hour of telling the story, Pucca reminded clam. She then grabbed Garu's hand and looked at him with happy eyes.

"I want to tell you something. You'll die and stay here-"

"WHAT!"

"Wait let me explain!" Pucca said calming the shocked tired ninja.

"I will be reborn by the name of Paulina Mana. You'll be reborn as Gingo Maskikou. Paulina will be a bad girl though." Pucca finished as Garu's heart stopped.

"Opps, forgot to mention you'll die because you got sick two weeks ago." Pucca's voice faded as Garu's sight faded to black.

**120 years later…**

**TBC**

**Me: Writer's block**

**Garu: Sorry for the shity ending.**


	2. NEWS

I'm here to say that I might make this into a RPG

I just need some time, so please give me the time to make this


End file.
